Last night
by Gohanzgirl
Summary: My first song fic! It is a Vegeta and Bulma rated pg 13 cause It talks about *gasp* making love. and please review!
1. Last Night

  
  
Hi peoples!   
  
Gohanzgirl here, umm well this is my first song fic! And it has stuff relating to sex It is  
NOT a lemon. (Haven't gotten around to writing one yet *blush* ) but it dose have stuff   
related to sex. It is my very first song fic so please review and tell me what you think.   
It would be great to find out what ya think! ^_^   
  
Any hew about the disclaimers (before I forget, I do that sometimes) : I don't own Dragonball z   
or the song from Az Yet 'Last night I know it is an oldie but I think It worked for the fic but  
hey that is what you're here to tell me if it dose or doesn't.   
Enough of my jabbering and on to the ficcy!!!!   
  
Last Night  
By: Gohanzgirl  
02-11-01  
  
~*~*~*~   
  
Last night, you were so into it  
You told me secrets that  
You never told a soul  
You were so nervous and  
Yet oh so comfortable  
As we explored your image of love  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Vegeta held Bulma close to him unconsciously stroking her head. He was amazed at this small   
weak human female. No, He thought to him self she may have a weak body but her spirit was   
strong, stronger than his. It was amazing how this beautiful creature had accepted him, Vegeta  
pondered on this holding his new mate closer. She was a new enigma for him, Beautiful cunning  
and dangerous when she wanted. Yes he had made the right choice. It was worth setting his   
pride aside for one night.   
  
One night, Is that all this is? Vegeta looked down to the beauty sleeping in his arms. She   
had curled her self-ontop of him her head resting on his chest hands up by his shoulders. Her  
blue hair cascaded around both of them. No. He scolded himself this was not a one-night stand.   
He would not be able to get rid, or fight his feelings for her, not after what happened last   
night. Vegeta sighed and gently tightened his embrace on her.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
I drank your wine as you taste mine  
I kissed your lips you felt my mind slip  
Into your soul  
I almost cried cuz it was so beautiful.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Bulma moaned clutching him tighter. Vegeta had to resist the urge from waking her and taking  
her again. Just remembering the moans and cries of ecstasy that she had made the night   
before. He was using all of his restrain from waking her. She was tired and he had to   
consider that he had taken her three times before she had passed out.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
Last Night I was inside of you.  
Last Night while making love to you  
I saw the sun, the moon, the mountains and the rivers  
I saw heaven when I made sweet love to you  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Vegeta smirked, they would have to work on how much she could take. Saiyjens could last   
longer, he would see how long she could go before allowing her to fall asleep next time.   
This time Vegeta's smirk became a smile, Next time. Oh kami what was he getting himself into.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Last night there was no blood in it  
It was so special  
And so very innocent  
We talked of memories  
Our favorite fantasies  
As we explored our visions of love  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The woman was so fragile, he had been so careful with her. Before he had never taken the   
welfare of the person he shared a bed with, and never stayed after ward. But this, this woman,  
this human, changed that. Vegeta never thought he could be so gentle. He could not   
remember a time when he had been gentle, yet as soon as she touched him, looked at him.   
He had treated her as if she was glass, never wanting to break her. So precious was she  
in his arms as he slept he worried he would crush her in his embrace.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Deep in the night  
Right by the fireside  
You felt my candlelight in your soul  
You felt incredible  
I started to explode  
I almost cried cuz it was so beautiful  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
He had tried, tried with all of his might to not want her. Not watch her, not love their   
arguments. He went as far as to avoid her staying in the gravity room as long as he could  
without food and sleep. It didn't work it just made him want her more, yearn for their  
verbal battles. He loved, yes loved their little 'chats' though he would not admit it.   
He had fallen in love with the woman, though he didn't know it was love, in Saiyjen language   
they didn't have a name for love.   
  
But the moment he had taken her, held her close, made love to her he knew he loved her.   
She was his soul mate he felt complete only in her presence she matched him in wit and in   
spirit. They accepted each other not trying to change the other in ways that would never   
happen.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Sunlight, red roses  
The scent of you it calms the heart  
The sight of you I fall apart  
Moonlight, the things we noticed  
Oh we're in love  
That's when it comes  
and I'm so, I'm so in love  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Vegeta smirked. Yes he was in love, but would only admit it openly to himself. The   
woman moaned something clutching to him tighter He listened closer. What had she said?   
  
"I luv you."   
  
She said it again. Vegeta closed his eyes leaned down and kissed her on her forehead,  
and settled back into the pillows following her into sleep. Words escaping his lips as  
he incoherently said them out loud. "I love you."   
  
  
~*~*~*~  
Umm what ya think?! Well please Review and tell me I am waiting to find out so I can write a  
better one next time *wink * any hew please tell me what ya think!!!!  
Thanks so much   
Gohanzgirl  



	2. Crazy

Crazy

Sequal to 'Last Nigh'

by: Gohanzgirl

3-4-01

Disclamer: I dont own Dragonball Z or The song 'Love is such a crazy 

thing' by Pink I am not making any money off of this fic. 

The silence of the room was mind bending, I couldn't concentrate on the book I was reading my thoughts kept 

going back to that night. The night I gave myself to him, I gave him a piece of me that I can never get back, he holds

my heart in his hands but dose he even care. Is that so? Is that why he has ignored me for the past three weeks, 

since that fateful night when I gave Vegeta no Ouji my virginity. 

**_I never thought I'd find someone  
But you came along and made me see  
That you were the only one for me  
Boy I love you constantly  
_**

It feels as though my pride has been crushed, I am speechless as to why I haven't even seen him since then. He has 

locked himself in his Gravity room. Was I not good enough, I don't know it was my first time, I cant seem to understand

why he is shunning me like this. 

I am angry at him, yet I still want him, That night was soo.... just amazing I have never in my life felt like that. The only

word I can use to describe how I felt is: Complete. I felt complete. Just to be in his arms, hear him moan my name.

Yes he moaned my name, not the nickname Woman that he so sarcastically calls me cause he knows I hate it but he 

panted my name. I will never forget that, I guess the experience was more good than bad. I just wish I knew what I did 

wrong, or was it just a one night thing. I was just something for him to release his sexual desires on, just a whore.

_**You are my love, my only love  
Baby my heart belongs to you  
Be with me, don't play with me  
If you want love just let me know**_

I bite my lip causing it to bleed, No! I will not be used in such a manner. I slouch into my pillows, my inner self scolding 

me. _But you have, he has already used you. _

Blood seeps down my chin dripping off and onto the white night shirt that I am wearing. I watch not really seeing it, all I 

see is the red. My vision starts to blur, How could he do this to me. After what I gave him, I gave him a part of me that

I can never get back. I don't understand how he could be so gentle with me like that and just have wanted me as a whore.

_**Love, love is such a crazy thing  
Never understood the way I was supposed to feel  
Is this love for real?  
Love, love is such a crazy thing  
Never understood the way I was supposed to feel  
Is this love for real?  
(Love for real)**_

The tears drip down my face I don't bother to wipe them or the blood away, I just sit their as they fall. Why should I care

any how, my pride is so crushed at what he did that I cant even bring my mind off of these thoughts I only want to shut

down and sleep. Not want his form next to me, not dare to want to breath in his sent again. 

_**I've dreamed of someone like you before  
But I never though I'd get the chance  
To romance to someone as sweet as you  
I hope you feel the same as I do**_

I want him, but he has shunned me. What did I do? I dare not bring myself to believe he will come back to me as I did the 

nights before. He did not come, I was fine the first week. The second confused, the third angry and now the fourth since

I've seen him last, I feel crushed. I should be able to contain my feelings but something just keeps on amplifying them,

I cant seem to think about any thing but him. How it felt to have his muscular body ontop of mine grinding into me.

**_You are my love, my only love  
Baby my heart belongs to you  
Be with me, don't play with me  
If you want love just let me know  
_**

Why dose it hurt so much I am Bulma Briefs now owner of Capsule Corporations, This is just so not me. Yes I admit 

I cried when Yaumcha and I broke up, I screamed in a fit throwing things. It Did hurt when I found him with someone 

else but this, I don't understand why I feel like this now. I should be able to go about my life, But I cant I cant even think

strait without flashes of him, His sweat combined with mine the sweet torture of his mouth on mine. The pain and pleasure

mixed together as we made love.

**_Love, love is such a crazy thing  
Never understood the way I was supposed to feel  
Is this love for real?  
Love, love is such a crazy thing  
Never understood the way I was supposed to feel  
Is this love for real?  
(Love for real)_**

My heart beats loudly in my chest as I heave a sigh and bring myself somewhat out of the self induced dream state I

was in. Vegeta why? I lick my lips and find the crusted blood on the bottom, I must have been out of it longer than I thought

I turn my head forgetting it and shutting my eyes. For some reason the pain in my heart subsided leaving me with a 

somewhat empty but content feeling as if my anxiety is being taken away from me, as if my soul is being soothed.

**_You are my love, my only love  
Baby my heart belongs to you  
Be with me, don't play with me  
If you want love just let me know_**

My eyes drift shut and I slip into sleep. I hear a sound but I cant open my eyes I am to tired, I feel something brush across

my face, and a soft voice tells me to sleep. I sigh contently and drift off to sleep. 

**_Love, love is such a crazy thing  
Never understood the way I was supposed to feel  
Is this love for real?  
Love, love is such a crazy thing  
Never understood the way I was supposed to feel  
Is this love for real?  
(Love for real)_**

That's it For The sequel to my fic 'Last night' Don't worry their is another one in this little trilogy, Since I have gotten so many good

reviews on 'Last night' I decided to continue on with it the next one should be out soon. I know this isn't as good but you'll understandVegetas motives on the next I tried to keep Bulma in character, but alas it didn't work as I tried but I will try harder next time.I thought this song would go good with the fic but If you don't think so please tell me Id really like to know what you think. How good this one is or how bad it is I just want some help people and the only way I can get any better is if you the Readers tell me!


	3. Words Just Disappear

From: linda mclane   
Subject:   
Date: Friday, August 16, 2002 10:53 PM  
  
Words Just Disappear  
By Gohanzgirl  
8-16-02  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, nor do I own Epiphany by Staind.   
  
Your words to me just a whisper  
Your face is so unclear   
I try to pay attention  
Your words just disappear   
  
It was too much, I couldn't stand it any more. Her sorrow, her anger, her confusion.   
It was too much for me to bare. I used what I new was there the whole time, I had been  
denying it, testing it, feeling it for the last four weeks. Now it was just too much for me. Feh.   
  
'Cause it's always raining in   
my head So I speak to you in  
riddles because My words get in my way.  
  
The prince of Sayijens brought down to his knees by a simple human woman. What would   
my father think? But it wasn't so simple, nothing was any more. From the moment we  
had made love it was painfully clear to me. The link from the very beginning. She was  
linked to me, in a way that was so dangerous it was bred out of Saiyjen genes. Or so they said.   
  
I smoke the whole thing to my  
head and feel it Wash away  
  
I sighed, it didn't matter now what was in the past it was now that mattered. I had waited  
long enough to know that it was permanent, and that she herself felt it too. I even used   
it to calm her down and send her into sleep. If that wasn't proof enough then I was a fool.  
I am a fool.   
  
'Cause I can't take anymore Of this,   
I want to come apart, or dig myself a   
little hole inside your precious heart '  
  
There is no use denying it any more, from the night that we lay in the same bed it was obvious.  
I was In love. Our souls had formed an invisible link together. I chuckled to myself. Some times   
to souls it was clear cut. They were almost 100% compatible together, it felt right, they fit together  
in a way that no other soul fit. So on there own they intertwined to create a bond. When they pulled  
into there own body there was a cord. A cord that bound them together, a cord that wouldn't even  
be destroyed in death. The only way the cord could be destroyed was to destroy one of the souls  
attached.   
  
'Cause it's always raining in my head  
Forget all the things I should have said   
I am nothing more than a little boy inside   
That cries out for attention, though I   
always try to hide   
  
I moved into her room, silently. I sent the thought for her to sleep and it was so. I of course was  
stronger and more knowledgeable of the bond. Her sent, caused shivers to go up and down my  
body. My eyes narrowed and the part of myself that killed mercilessly flared up in denial that   
such a creature could do anything like that to me. That was until I smelt her blood, that sent   
my pulse racing, I relaxed the muscles in my back as I eyed her. The blood caused another   
part of me to respond and I couldn't help but smirk, it was so true. I was reasonable in a sense  
to actually know when to admit defeat, now that it was done. It was nothing I could change,   
but I could strengthen it. Even that thought brought shivers up my spine again. I always did   
like challenge, part of myself now that I challenged it took the bet.   
  
And I talk to you like children, but I don't  
know I'll do the right thing If the right thing  
is revealed   
  
That was the only way I could be at ease with myself. I eyed Bulma with narrowed eyes.   
It was time. I sighed, Vegeta no Ouji had indeed chosen a mate. With the help of my damn soul.   
I slowly hovered above her on the bed, actually letting warmth for the female below fill my eyes.  
I leaned and licked her lip tasting the blood and letting my eyes roll a little. Wake up, She  
moaned but her eyes fluttered open and she gasped. It was done, I sighed and took the block   
from the link between us. She would know everything without words.   
  
But it's always raining in my head Forget all  
the things I should have said.  
  
A/N: The last of my Bulma Vegeta Trilogy Sorry it took so long people. I've had a really rough year,  
but at least its done. Hope you liked the music also I thought it fit. I'm glad that I've finished this,  
just another check off of the ever growing list of fanfics that I must finish.Thank you for reading!  
and I hope you enjoy! Oh and please Review! 


End file.
